Won't You Look at Me
by scarv
Summary: Based on Wanna One Go episode 2. Dimana Jonghyun, Minki, Sewoon, dan Seonho berkunjung ke dorm Wanna One. 2hyun. JMin. Jonghyun JR/Minhyun. Howons (a little). Nu'est. Wanna One. fluff. angst. sedikit kissing scene (sedikit banget, orang saya ga bisa nulis kissing scene koq, hehe)


_Aigoo.. Kepalakuu... Mau pecah rasanya_

Rutuk Minhyun dalam hati. Sejak kapan mengikat tangan antara dua orang dengan tali sepanjang satu meter adalah ide yang bagus. Darimana staff bisa mendapatkan ide gila seperti ini. Dan lebih apesnya lagi dia harus tinggal di dorm. Dimana anggota yang lain berkesempatan pergi bermain di luar, sedangkan dia dan Jaehwan harus tinggal di dorm.

Astaga kenapa pula harus Jaehwan yang harus jadi partnernya. Penyebab dia harus tinggal di dorm salah satunya adalah karena keinginan Jaehwan untuk bersantai di dorm jika diberi waktu libur. Selain itu, juga kesalahan dia sendiri yang mengatakan dia ingin bisa mengubah sifat jorok Jaehwan selama mereka tinggal bersama.

 _Minhyunnn Minhyun.. Kenapa kau tidak pernah belajar dari kesalahan sih._ Omel Minhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Sudah berapa kali ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk lebih berhati-hati pada apa yang dia ucapkan, meskipun itu hanya bercanda sekalipun. Mungkin benar apa kata orang bijak di luar sana, _'Ucapan adalah Doa'_. Jika dipikir-pikir sudah beberapa kali rasanya ia ingin mengubah apa yang ia ucapkan.

Dia ingat saat ia ditanya oleh BoA, ia ingin debut dengan siapa, dan dia menjawab Jaehwan. Seandainya waktu itu ia menjawab nama lain, mungkin salah satu nama saudaranya di Nu'est, atau bahkan mungkin nama Jonghyun, akankah mereka yang masuk menjadi anggota Wanna One. Mungkinkah hal itu terjadi. Itu akan tetap menjadi misteri.

Hal lain, saat ia melakukan VLive dengan Jonghyun di awal Januari. Sempat terucap dari mulutnya, yang sampai saat ini kadang masih ia sesali. Dengan nada bercanda ia berkata pada Jonghyun kala itu "Aku melihatmu 24 jam sehari, apa kau pikir aku masih ingin melihatmu lagi?" Jonghyun tidak meresponnya waktu itu, dia bahkan tidak mengangkat kepalanya dan tetap menunduk mengerjakan Lucky Card yang saat itu tengah mereka buat untuk diberikan kepada L.O./\\.E. Mungkin saat itu ucapannya telah melukai perasaan Jonghyun. Meskipun ia hanya bercanda. Dan lihatlah sekarang, jangankan melihat Jonghyun 24 jam sehari, bahkan sekedar berkomunikasi dengannya pun begitu susah.

Tawa pshyco dari Jaehwan membuyarkan semua lamunan Minhyun. Aduh ingin sekali ia mencekik anak ini. Dia benar-benar berantakan dan jorok, berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang sangat (over) suka kebersihan dan kerapian. Jangan salah paham, bukannya ia tidak suka dengan Jaehwan, ia adalah salah satu dongsaeng favoritnya sejak awal. Ia sendiri yang memilih Jaehwan untuk menjadi anggota team Sorry Sorry 2, dan tidak pernah sekalipun ia menyesali pilihannya. Team itu menjadi sebuah legenda dan dia bangga karenanya. Selain itu ia juga tidak bisa memarahi Jaehwan, karena omelannya hanya akan berujung pada dipendekkannya tali yang mengikat dirinya dengan Jaehwan sebanyak 20 cm. Sebuah ide gila lain dari staff.

 _Aduhhh kepalakuu_

Sudahlah percuma menyesali semua ini. Dia hanya bisa berharap hari aneh ini cepat berlalu. Hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari untuk dia bersenang-senang sebelum mulai melakukan serentetan jadwal Wanna One yang super padat.

 _Ting tong_

Ah! Itu sepertinya tamu yang dibicarakan oleh staff. Siang tadi staff memberitahu mereka bahwa akan ada tamu atau lebih tepatnya teman trainee mereka selama di Produce 101 yang akan berkunjung. Ketika ditanya kira-kira siapa yang akan datang dia menyebut nama Hyunbin, walau dalam hati dia ingin sekali menyebut nama saudaranya di Nu'est. Tapi ia sadar betul bahwa itu hanya akan memberi angin segar bagi para _akgae_ untuk kembali menyerangnya atau anggota Nu'est yang lain. Dia tidak ingin itu terjadi, dia sudah cukup terluka dengan komentar negatif yang ia dapatkan saat ia ketahuan log in ke Nu'est Fan Cafe. _Well_ , jika benar Hyunbin yang datangpun dia akan tetap senang, dia juga merindukan "anak adopsi" pertama dia dengan Jonghyun, secara mereka berdua yang mengurus maknae Team Sorry Sorry 2 itu.

Tali di tangannya tertarik oleh Jaehwan yang bersemangat membuka pintu. Dia sendiri pun sebenarnya sangat penasaran siapa yang akan datang. Seorang yang sudah pasti adalah Seonho, anak ayam dari Cube yang selalu menempel pada dirinya itu sempat melakukan video call tadi. Dan jelas ia tidak datang sendirian.

Dan ketika mereka berdua membuka pintu itu.

"Apaa?!" Itu kata-kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Minhyun ketika ia melihat siapa tamu-tamu yang datang. Jelas ada Seonho, lalu Sewoon, Minki, betapa dia merindukan devil maknae nya itu dan Jonghyun! Astaga. Orang yang paling ia rindukan, orang yang paling tidak ingin ia tinggalkan. Bisa melihat wajah Jonghyun lagi setelah sekian lama, membuat matanya terasa panas. Rasanya air mata sudah mengancam ingin keluar.

"Minhyun hyung!" teriak Seonho senang dan anak ayam itu langsung memeluk dirinya.

"Kenapa banyak sekali yang datang" komentar Jaehwan, walau jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, ada senyum terukir di wajahnya saat dia melihat Sewoon.

Mereka mempersilakan mereka ber empat untuk masuk. Seonho melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih memeluk Jaehwan. Minhyun berjalan masuk sambil berusaha mengusap air mata yang berhasil menetes keluar. Melihat dirinya diam-diam menangis, Jonghyun datang menghampirinya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?" sapa Jonghyun. Ah. Minhyun merindukan suara khas itu. Merindukan senyuman di wajah Jonghyun itu. Merindukan rasa nyaman tiap kali Jonghyun berada di dekatnya. Jika ia tidak ingat ada banyak kamera yang sedang merekam, Minhyun pasti sudah melempar dirinya ke pelukan onibugi kesayangannya itu.

"Oke cut!" teriak salah seorang PD. "Kita akan berhenti merekam untuk beberapa saat, kita harus memasang mic ke tamu kalian terlebih dahulu"

Minhyun dengan berat hati melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada lengan Jonghyun, genggaman yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak sadar sejak kapan ia lakukan. Jonghyun tersenyum padanya dan berbisik pelan "Aku akan segera kembali", dan mendapat anggukan tidak rela dari Minhyun.

Ketika staff sedang sibuk memasang mic untuk para tamu yang baru datang. PD nim menghampiri dirinya yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Minhyun sshi"

"Yah?"

"Meskipun kami mendatangkan kedua teman dari group mu yang lama, kau tidak boleh lupa jika program ini untuk Wanna One. Akan lebih baik jika kau tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka. Kau tahu sendiri tidak semua fans senang melihatmu terlalu dekat dengan anggota Nu'est." Minhyun hanya bisa terdiam mendengar omongan sang PD. "Jadi tolong jaga sikapmu ya. Akan lebih baik jika kau tetap lebih memperhatikan Jaehwan. Ini semua demi kebaikanmu sendiri" PD itu menepuk bahu Minhyun. "OKe?" Kemudian dia meninggalkan Minhyun dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Hyung.." Jaehwan yang duduk di sebelahnya memandang iba pada dirinya. Dia juga mendengar apa yang diucapkan PD nim pada Minhyun.

"Ah.. Aku tidak apa-apa. Kuturuti saja kemauan mereka, lagipula aku tidak ingin menyusahkan kalian semua" ucap Minhyun sedih. "Aku mengerti, aku member yang paling 'bermasalah' di antara kalian bersebelas" Dia mengeluarkan tawa terpaksa untuk menutupi rasa sakit di hatinya.

"Ada apa?" Jonghyun datang dan duduk di samping Minhyun. Mic sudah terpasang di kaos putihnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" Minhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum pada Jonghyun.

Jonghyun masih menatapnya tidak percaya, seolah tatapan itu berkata 'Aku tau ada yang mengganggumu, apa yang kau sembunyikan'

Minhyun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, dia melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke lengan Jonghyun dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Jonghyun. PD nim memandangnya dengan tajam. Dia tidak peduli. Kamera belum mulai merekam kan, belum saatnya untuk dia berpura-pura bersikap tidak peduli pada Jonghyun. Dan Minki. Dia memandang nanar pada Minki yang sedang mengusili Sewoon.

"Maafkan aku" ucapnya pelan.

"Hm? Kenapa?" Jonghyun mengusap sayang kepala Minhyun yang ada di bahunya.

"Tidak ada" Dia melepas pergelangan tangan Jonghyun dan mengubah posisi sehingga ia bisa memeluk pinggang Jonghyun. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Jonghyun, menghirup aroma tubuh Jonghyun selagi ia bisa. "Apapun yang kulakukan maafkan aku"

Kemudian mulailah kamera merekam kegiatan mereka di dorm. Dan Minhyun mulai melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh PD nya tadi. Dia lebih memperhatikan Jaehwan dan Seonho ketimbang Minki dan Jonghyun, dia lebih banyak berinteraksi dan bercanda dengan Jaehwan. Dia hanya bisa pasrah saat staff memperpendek ikatan tali mereka, padahal Minhyun sendiri merasa dia tidak marah pada Jaehwan. Dia masih sanggup memandang wajah Minki. Tapi tidak dengan Jonghyun, dia benar-benar tidak berani beradu pandang dengan Jonghyun. Beberapa kali Jonghyun berusaha menghampirinya, dia hanya bisa menghindar. Minhyun lebih memilih untuk sibuk memasak di dapur atau melakukan hal lain. Wajah Jonghyun berubah kecewa ketika Minhyun memilih untuk duduk jauh dari dirinya. Senyum di wajah Jonghyun sudah hampir tak bersisa. Hati Minhyun ikut perih melihatnya.

Jika seseorang bertanya, sesungguhnya Minhyun ingin selalu mendekat ke arah Jonghyun. Jonghyun seperti magnet untuknya, sudah kebiasaan baginya untuk selalu berada didekat Jonghyun. Namun tarikan tali di tangannya yang terikat dengan Jaehwan karena Jaehwan tidak ikut bergerak bersamanya, seolah menyadarkan dia, melempar kembali dirinya ke kenyataan. Sebuah kenyataan yang melarangnya berinteraksi dengan saudara-saudaranya sendiri.

Waktu terus berjalan, mereka memutuskan bahwa ini adalah saatnya untuk makan snack. Minhyun dan Jaehwan menuju dapur dan memeriksa lemari, mencari snack apa yang bisa dimakan. Seonho yang tidak sabar menarik lengan Jonghyun untuk menyusul Minhyun dan Jaehwan di dapur. Dan mereka membawa berbagai macam snack yang bisa mereka temukan kembali ke sofa. Sesaat sebelum mereka sampai di sofa kembali, tangan Minhyun terulur dan meraih tangan Jonghyun yang berjalan di sampingnya. Jonghyun pun berhenti dan menoleh padanya.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu" ucap Minhyun pelan sambil menutupi mic yang ada di kaosnya. "Kumohon" ucapnya lagi dengan nada memohon karena melihat Jonghyun yang tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa padanya. Akhirnya Jonghyun menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Minhyun tersenyum lega dan berbisik pelan ke Jaehwan.

"Tolong bantu aku" Dia melirik ke arah staff, memastikan mereka tidak sedang memperhatikan dirinya. Jaehwan nampak bingung dengan permintaan tiba-tiba dari Minhyun. "Aku perlu melepaskan tali ini, bilang kau sakit perut atau apapun, asal aku bisa lepas darimu. Setelah kamera itu berhenti merekam tentunya"

Awalnya Jaehwan masih tidak mengerti, tapi kemudian ia mengerti bahwa pasti hyung nya ini ingin sendiri dengan onibugi hyung nya. "Ah.. Oke"

Hal terakhir yang direkam oleh kamera adalah ketika mereka berempat berpamitan pulang, Seonho tidak lupa memeluk erat hyung kesayangannya. Sewoon juga terlihat memeluk Jaehwan. Minki sekilas juga memeluk dirinya dan Jaehwan. Sedangkan Jonghyun, dia hanya memeluk Jaehwan dan berputar melewati Minhyun begitu saja. Minhyun benar-benar sedih merasakannya. Kemudiam mereka keluar dari pintu.

"Dan.. Cut!"

Recording pun berhenti, keempat orang yang tadi sudah keluar dari pintu pun masuk kembali untuk beres-beres dan melepaskan mic yang ada di baju mereka. Jaehwan mulai melancarkan aksinya dan sepertinya ia meminta bantuan dari Sewoon karena tiba-tiba Sewoon bertanya pada Jaehwan.

"Jaehwannie hyung, kau kenapa?" tanyanya sedikit membesarkan volume suaranya agar staff yang ada disitu bisa mendengar perkataannya, lengkap dengan wajah cemas. "Kau terlihat tidak sehat, astaga kau berkeringat hyung"

"Perutku sakit" Jaehwan meringis memegangi perutnya. "Sepertinya _tteokbokki_ itu benar-benar bermasalah"

"Noona" panggil Sewoon pada salah seorang staff. "Jaehwan hyung sedang sakit perut, sepertinya ia perlu ke kamar mandi"

Staff itu terlihat bimbang dan melihat ke arah Jaehwan. "Noona, kurasa Sewoonie benar, perutku benar-benar sakit" Jaehwan mengeluarkan semua kemampuan beraktingnya.

"Oke" staff itu menyerah mengijinkan.

"Lalu ini?" Jaehwan menunjukkan ikatan tali di tangannya. "Aku tidak mungkin ke kamar mandi dengan tangan terikat seperti ini kan?"

"Yah! Aku tidak mau ikut ke kamar mandi bersamamu" sela Minhyun.

"Aku juga tidak mau hyung"

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian boleh melepaskan tali itu sementara Jaehwan ke kamar mandi, toh kami juga sudah selesai merekam. Asal jangan lupa dipasang lagi nanti"

"Terimakasih noona"

"Terimakasih" ucap mereka berdua. Minhyun segera melepas ikatan tali di tangannya. Dia segera menghampiri Jonghyun dan diam-diam mengajaknya keluar dari dorm mereka. Di tengah jalan ia sempat berbisik pada Minki. "Tolong jangan sampai mereka sadar aku pergi dengan Jonghyunnie"

"Beres. Sudah sana pergi, waktumu tidak lama"

"Terimakasih. Aku berhutang padamu"

MInhyun kembali menyeret Jonghyun keluar menuju ke salah satu tangga darurat yang ada di gedung itu. Setelah ia yakin tidak ada kamera cctv di sekitar situ ia langsung melempar dirinya ke Jonghyun, memeluknya dengan erat, seolah ia takut Jonghyun akan menghilang jika ia melepas pelukan itu. Dia sudah melepas mic dari bajunya dan baju Jonghyun ketika Jaehwan sedang berpura-pura sakit perut tadi. Dia benar-benar memastikan bahwa mereka hanya berdua.

Dia memandang wajah Jonghyun dan segera mengeliminasi jarak antara keduanya. Dia menyerang bibir Jonghyun dan menciumnya. Sebuah ciuman yang penuh gairah, namun juga terasa sangat desperate. Minhyun meluapkan semua perasaan yang daritadi ia tahan karena tak bisa bersama dengan Jonghyun. Jonghyun membalas ciuman itu, ia membuka bibirnya, membiarkan lidah Minhyun menyelinap masuk, memegang kendali atas ciuman itu. Perlahan ia menggigit bibir bawah Minhyun, dan Minhyun hanya bisa mengerang. Betapa ia merindukan orang yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Maaf Jonghyunnie" ucap Minhyun masih dengan nafas yang memburu, wajahnya masih merona. Ia tertunduk sedih.

"Untuk apa? Karena tiba-tiba kau menyeretku kesini dan menciumku? Atau karena kau tidak menggubrisku seharian ini?"

Minhyun mengangkat kepalanya, dan melemparkan pandangan tajam ke arah Jonghyun. "Aku tidak akan pernah meminta maaf karena telah menciummu. Aku tidak merasa itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Mencintaimu bukan kesalahan Jonghyunnie"

Jonghyun tersenyum lembut dan menuntun kepala Minhyun untuk bersandar di pundaknya. Lengannya ia lingkarkan ke tubuh Minhyun, dan menepuk pelan punggung Minhyun. "Lalu?"

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak menggubrismu sejak tadi" Jonghyun merasa pundaknya basah. Aigoo. Minhyun menangis lagi.

Jonghyun memeluknya lebih erat. "Aku mengerti, Sewoonnie memberitahuku dan Minki tadi. Mereka bilang PD nim yang menyuruhmu menjaga jarak dari kami berdua"

"Maaf.. Aku selalu menyakiti perasaanmu" Dia terisak di bahu Jonghyun. "Maafkan aku Jonghyunnie"

"Sudahlah..." Dia berusaha menenangkan orang yang ada di pelukannya ini. "Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau pun terpaksa melakukannya"

"Jadi kau tidak marah?" Minhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang mata Jonghyun.

Jonghyun tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Aku tidak marah. Ku akui aku sempat cemburu dan kesal melihatmu bertingkah seperti itu"

"Mukamu seram sekali Jonghyunnie, aku takut. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi dengan sebuah kesalahpahaman" Air mata masih mengalir. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin Jonghyun pulang dengan anggapan Minhyun tidak peduli lagi padanya. Maka dari itu dia sampai berani nekat meminta bantuan Jaehwan agar ia bisa melepas tali di lengannya. Dia juga memohon pada Minki untuk mengalihkan perhatian staff yang lain, agar dia bisa bicara berdua dengan Jonghyun.

Jonghyun tertawa kecil. "Seharusnya aku tahu pasti ada alasannya kau bertingkah seperti itu" Ia menghapus air mata di pipi Minhyun dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku juga harus minta maaf padamu" Dia mengecup bibir Minhyun pelan. "Maafkan aku juga ya?"

Minhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum lega.

"Sepertinya kita harus kembali? Kita tidak tahu berapa lama Jaehwan bisa bertahan di dalam kamar mandi" ucap Jonghyun.

"Astaga darimana kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja, dia bahkan tidak banyak makan _tteokbokki_ , tidak mungkin ia sakit perut karena itu"

"Ah.. observant seperti biasa, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan onibugiku ini" Minhyun mencuri sebuah ciuman dari Jonghyun.

"Ya sudah ayo kita segera kembali, aku juga tidak ingin mendengar omelan Minki karena kita tidak segera kembali"

Mereka berdua berhasil kembali dengan selamat. Jaehwan sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan sedang berbaring di pangkuan Sewoon, masih sambil memegangi perutnya, dan sedikit merintih kesakitan. Minki juga masih terlihat berinteraksi dengan para staff yang ada.

Jonghyun mendorong pelan punggung Minhyun "Kembalilah ke sana" Minhyun cemberut tidak rela. "Kita pasti bisa bertemu lagi, entah bagaimana caranya"

Minhyun menghela napas "Janji?"

"Janji"

Dan Minhyunpun menghampiri dua orang dari Howons yang sedang ada di sofa.

"Sudah?" tanya Sewoon padanya.

"Sudah, terimakasih Sewoonie, kau juga Jaehwannie" Minhyun tersenyum pada mereka berdua.

"Kami senang bisa membantumu hyung" saut Sewoon, Jaehwan juga mengangguk mengiyakan.

Tak berapa lama Jonghyun, Minki, Sewoon dan Seonho sudah harus pulang karena Minhyun dan Jaehwan masih harus bergabung dengan anggota Wanna One yang lain untuk melanjutkan shooting. Ke empatnya kembali berpamitan. Dan kali ini benar-benar perpisahan. Namun setidaknya Minhyun bisa bernafas lega, karena kali ini Jonghyun mau memeluknya.

" _Saranghae_ Minhyunnie" sekilas mencium cepat pipi Minhyun dan mengusap kepalanya.

" _Nado_ " Minhyun tersenyum bahagia. " _Saranghae_ "

 **-END-**

 **Notes :**

bwahaha~ sy kembaliiiii~

saya gedek banget ngeliat wanna one ep 2, min udah kayak ngacangin jonghyunnie, dan too much minhwan for my liking, sorry minhwan shipper, no offence, muka jonghyun sepet banget, apalagi waktu ditelpon sama ongniel, itu muka udah datar ga ada reaksi, sedih saya ngeliatnya, hiksssss

berhubung saya ga pengen mikir yang angsty2, jadilah fic ini

tengkyu yang sudah baca fic ini sampe selesaiii, seperti biasa maafkan diriku kalo banyak typo dan bahasa yang mungkin berantakan

 **please please please love me dan tinggalkan review kalian untukku (review2 dan komen kalian itu bikin saya hepi dan semangat nulis)**

hope you guys enjoy reading this fic

special thanks to **soo88** , yg sudah menyemangati saya buat nulis another 2hyun, hahaha, jujur saya ga ada mood sebenernya nulis ini, tapi berhubung dia baik banget mendukung diriku ini, wkwkwk *lebay mode on, jadilah saya ketik, kekeke

dan kali ini mungkin ga bakal bikin english versionnya, pertama karena ga ada mood, kedua karena males, ketiga karena fic english terakhir saya yg saya post di ao3 sama aff kurang gitu dapet feedback, sepiiiii, berasa useless saya TT *maaf tidak perlu digubris, ini hanya curhatan seorang scarv, kekeke

sekali lagi tengkyuuuu~ jangan lupa review yaaa :*


End file.
